NaruGaa Neko Jutsu
by Squinky Cullen
Summary: Gaara tries out an unnamed jutsu and Naruto approves. Naru/Gaa Yaoi No flamers or Yaoi haters please. Warning contains OOC-ness and lemons. -- thanks for reminding me Dark Calamity of Princess. Also gaara is suppose to be OOC, its because of the jutsu


(A/N I AM BACK! After months I have decided to write a fan fic. This is for SeidooReiki on Deviantart. (Check out her work it is awesome .com/ ) any way, she wanted a NaruGaa lemon so I wrote her one, took bout three hours spread over two days. Hope you like)

***~~~WARNING~~~***

Contains slight spoiler, kind of detailed yaoi, (boy love, guy on guy, whatever you wanna call it)

Pairing: NaruGaa (of course)

Please no haters, or flamers, sorry if there are any mistakes.

I do not own Naruto or Gaara they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Please Naru, I really want to," Gaara whined, pulling the book closer to his chest.  
"Gaara, do you know the effects of that jutsu, you said it was unnamed," Naruto crossed his arms, a stern expression set on his face. "I know it's a partial transformation, please Naruto, I want to know what it does, then I can rewrite the title, so every ninja will know," Gaara looked up at his boyfriend, his turquoise eyes were moist with unshed tears and his bottom lip quivered slightly. Trying his best, Naruto fought his natural instinct to give in. "Gaara, I don't want you to get hurt, you're the Kazekage after all, if you were get seriously hurt then what would happen to Suna," he couldn't meet his loves eyes. Tears began trailing down the porcelain cheeks of the Ichibi container. "Please Naru, please, if we know what this jutsu is then it could help Suna, if not then we will cross it off the list," Gaara choked. Hearing the pain and sobs Naruto hugged the red haired teen. Gaara's tears soaked the kitsune's shirt. "Okay, do it, but I will be with you all the way through, please don't cry," Naruto murmured into the other jinchuriki's hair. The other teen didn't hug back but step back instead. "Thank you Naruto," he bowed and smiled. Naruto just nodded, a bad feeling hitting the pit of his stomach. Gaara formed a few quick hand signs before dark smoke surrounded the teen. "GAARA!" Naruto shouted, anxiety hitting him like a brick. What happened?

The smoke cleared and Gaara stepped forward. A light pink tint to his cheeks as he avoided Naruto's eyes. It was a strange jutsu; a weird burning sensation was building in his gut, making him feel edgy, like he needed some sort of release. Naruto looked at his boyfriend, with wide eyes. Gaara was slightly smaller. Two light brown ears were perched on top of his head, nestled in his soft red hair, turning down slightly in shyness. A brown tail curled around the lithe body. Pale hands gripped the end of the tail nervously; small little claws replaced the fingernails. "Gaara..." Naruto whispered. Bright turquoise eyes looked into his azure eyes, a thin slit was in place of his pupils. Naruto walked forward a few steps until he was in front of the love of his life. Gaara pulled his eyes away from the blonds and looked at the floor, a deeper blush crawling onto his cheeks. Why was Naruto staring at him like he was a meal? Something light was tickling his cheek. Raising his pale hand he found out what it was. Whiskers? He had turned into cat? A larger hand caressed the other burning cheek and pulled up the blushing face. "Gaara ... you look so ..." words couldn't describe the feeling.

"Naru ..." smiled the red-head shyly. Large hands settled on feminine shoulders, gently gliding down marble smooth skin as both males got closer. Their lips connected and started off a slow kiss. Naruto wrapped his tanned arms around Gaara's waist as the red-head wrapped his arms around the tanned neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto's tongue probed the rosy lips of his boyfriend, asking for entrance which the other gladly accepted. Tongues battled for dominance in the heated kiss but Naruto won easily. His tongue memorising every inch of his loves mouth. They pulled back for much needed oxygen. The smaller teen buried his face in the muscled chest of the blond, trying to hide the tremendous blush that had been building up. The burning desire in his gut was becoming extremely uncomfortable, never before had the Kazekage felt such a feeling. "Naru..." his voice came out as a soft purr. "Hmmm," Naruto sighed and began scratching the base of the tail. The red-head's eyes widened at the feeling. Electricity shot up his spine, making him shudder slightly. A small plan formed it the Kyuubi host's mind and a smirk lit up his face.

Naruto gently pulled on the brown tail and was rewarded with a loud moan. Gaara was surprised, was he the one creating that noise? The blond tugged slightly and a louder moan filled the air. "Naru~" the red head looked away in embarrassment. The blond turned the smaller teens face towards his and smiled deviously. A tanned hand shot up the Kazekage's top, fingers drifting over marble skin. The tanuki couldn't keep his eyes open for long as the feather touches were going straight to his groin. "Gaara, I need you," Naruto growled huskily in the pale teen's ear, nibbling on the shell afterward. That voice was driving the neko mad, how it made the feeling burn even more in his gut. The sand-users soft hands copied his boyfriends first movement, letting his own hands touch the perfect, toned body, admiring the way his muscles stood out. One clawed hand grabbed the bottom of the top and gently pried it of the tanned body, throwing it to the other end of the room. The blush had grown, making, if possible, the cat teen look even more uke-ish than before. Naruto's hands moved from the milky pale stomach to grabs the others ass and grind their erections together, sending bolts of bliss up both males spines. "Naru~ please don't tease," he gasped out, as the blue eyed teen grinded again. Nodding, he captured Gaara's lips in another kiss, distracting him so he could pick him up bridal style. The tail curled around the tanned arm, softly brushing against the now bare chest. When they broke for air, the blond gently placed his boyfriend on the bed, throwing the duvet onto the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously. The neko smiled, "I'm serious about you Naruto," and that was all the kitsune needed before he pounced.

Sharp teeth grabbed hold of the fabric that was Gaara's shirt, ripping it completely off the toned body and disposing it on the other side of the room. Lips connected with the pale skin, sucking nibbling and biting on the fresh skin exposed, leaving blossoming red marks. Naruto let his tongue glide down the marble smooth skin, lazily circling around a rosy pink bud before taking it into his mouth. Gaara moaned loudly, his tail twitching in pleasure. The whiskered teen bit down gently, loving the response he got off his sweet little uke. He bit down harder, smiling as the red head arched off the bed. He removed his mouth off the abused nipple and switched to the other, giving it the same attention. Gaara writhed on the bed, loving the pleasure and attention his boyfriend was giving him. Naruto looked up at the Ichibi container, azure eyes, clouded with lust, desire and love. Gaara had his eyes firmly shut, soft lips parted, letting out each breathy moan. His snowy white cheeks were flaming red, contrasting perfectly.

The blond smiled and drew his tongue down the perfect stomach of the Kazekage. Naruto paused for a second. This body, the ivory toned chest and beautifully sculpted stomach was his for the taking. He hoped no one would ever see Gaara like this, his little red head. "Naru~," the tanuki whined in need. Smirking, the blue eyed teen carried on with his journey, only stopping to swirl his tongue around the sand user's navel, dipping it in briefly before teasing the patch of skin above the waist band of Gaara's pants. "Naru ... p...please stop .... te...teasing me," a soft whimper left the paler teens lips. Chuckling, the blond obeyed; hooking his top canine on the waistband and tore it down the Suna-nin's left leg. A thin red line popped up against the pale ivory thigh. A small trickle of blood flowed down the inner thigh. Naruto apologetically lapped at the wound. Gaara shuddered and cried out. Not in pain but in ecstasy. Who knew Gaara was a masochist?

After the blood had been cleaned up, the kitsune ripped off the remaining clothes and playfully began nipping at the inner thighs presented before him. Purposely avoiding his lover's member. A thin arm was draped over the neko's eyed as if he was embarrassed. Naruto allowed one of his hands to delicately drift up his uke's thigh and grip the waiting member. A loud moan caught the whiskered teens attention. Gaara's eyes were wide with shock and happiness; his hands were now gripping the sheets beneath his body. Lustful cobalt eyes locked with wide, hazy turquoise and the kitsune could sense the other ache, the burn, the desire that he didn't want to say aloud. Experimentally Naruto stroked the hard member in his hand before taking the head in his mouth. "Naruuu~!" The blond removed his mouth and smiled.

"Tell me what you want," the kyuubi host breathed, slowly pumping Gaara's weeping arousal.

"P...Please ..."

"Please what," his hand got faster, pushing his lover further. The red head looked away shyly and shook his head. The hand stopped and the uke whined loudly at the lack of friction. "Naruto, please ... touch me in any... way you want," he finally groaned. Naruto smiled in triumph and attacked Gaara's member once again. Swallowing it whole he slowly began bobbing his head up and down. The pleasure that shot through the younger's body was unbelievable. Never before has he felt like this. The red head involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, almost choking Naruto. The blond pulled back, "Behave," he purred before resuming his job. A large tanned hand settled on the pale hips, limiting the tanuki's movements.

A small hand rested in golden locks, gently tugging every now and again. The kitsune hummed gently, sending waves of bliss up the uke's spine. A coil was tightening in the pit of Gaara's stomach. Naruto swirled his tongue around the head before eagerly lapping at the pulsing vein on the underside of the Kazekage's shaft and deep-throating. "Naruuuutoooh, I'm coming." Gaara's voice alerted the blond but he sped up, relaxing his throat muscles at the same time. "NARUUUTOH!" the tanuki almost screamed, empting his load in the waiting mouth. The whiskered teen swallowed greedily, his hunger filled eyes shining in delight as he crawled up to the exhausted teen. Gaara's eyes were tired, starting to lose their shine until he locked gazes with his lover. Their mouths crashed together in a fiery passionate kiss. The blonds tongue invited the other into his mouth, encouraging him to explore. Whilst the red head was distracted, the blue eyed teen flipped their positions, so he was on bottom. Gaara could taste himself on Naruto's tongue and could feel himself getting hard again. The others own clothed erection was pressing against his thigh. They broke for air but kept their foreheads touching. A small idea popped into the Neko's head, but would Naruto mind? A heavy blush of embarrassment began forming but he suppressed it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raked small claws down the kitsune's chest, making thin scratch marks but drawing no blood. The blond groaned in approval. The Kazekage settled himself in between his boyfriend's legs and removed the offensive piece of clothing. He arched a non-existent eyebrow, Naruto didn't wear underwear?

A small hand grasped the rather large shaft and pumped it once, eliciting a soft whimper from the teen on bottom. The red head bit his lip, mind going completely blank, '_Don't worry,_' he chanted to himself before letting Shukaku help him along. "_**Put your mouth around it, go on,**_" she urged him. Gulping, he licked the head with his slightly rough, pink tongue before taking it into his mouth. Naruto's hand settled in the brick red hair, fingers weaving through soft spikes, guiding the innocent teen. Gaara nibbled on the tip before bobbing his head up and down, pulling the blond closer to the edge. The red hot coil in the kitsune's stomach became tighter and more uncomfortable. He felt like exploding but didn't. "G...Gaa...Gaara ... st...stop," he grunted. It took all his will power not to thrust into that hot mouth. Turquoise eyes widened, had he done something wrong? "I... d...don't wanna cum ... yet," he panted out an explanation before grabbing an unlabelled bottle from the bed side table. Strong hands emptied a small amount of clear liquid onto his palm and he lathered up three fingers. Gaara straddled his seme's waist but was pulled onto his knee's by the kitsune, "This is going to hurt a bit, I'm so sorry," he pulled the neko's face down, capturing his lips in a slow, demanding kiss whilst one finger circled the red heads entrance. It pushed the tight ring of muscle, it didn't hurt, but it was weird, slightly uncomfortable too. Slowly pumping the lone finger in and out, another was added. This time the receiver squeaked, pulling away from the kiss as the feeling became more painful. The dry, free hand tenderly scratched the two soft brown ears. A soft purr of contentment rumbled from the pale teen's chest. The two fingers began a scissoring motion, stretching the tanuki further. A third finger was added and Gaara winced visibly, "It's alright, it will get better soon, I promise," the hand stopped scratching the ears and began caressing the pink porcelain cheek.

The fingers began moving again, curling and twisting, trying to reach the spot that would erase all pain for the Kazekage. "Naruto!" found it. Naruto smiled as Gaara pressed down on the fingers. The blond hit that spot a few more times, making the red head see stars momentarily. Small claws dug into the strong tanned chest, leaving angry red marks. The lustful blond removed his fingers, leaving Gaara whimpering at the loss of friction and contact. Instead he coated his own shaft with the oily substance and aligned it up with Gaara's entrance. The neko nodded, tail twitching in anticipation at what was to come. The kitsune placed his tanned hands on the pale hips and slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle. "Naru, it hurts, please stop," turquoise eyes were firmly shut, trying to block out the pain but crystal tears still escaped. Naruto wiped them away and waiting until the red head adjusted before carrying on. When he was buried to the hilt he stopped, knowing it was going to take a little while. Gaara wiggled his ass slightly and lifted himself off before impaling himself back onto his lover. Both males shuddered at the feeling. For the red head it was the feeling of being completely filled and for Naruto it was the intense heat. "Kami, Gaara, you're so tight," the blond grunted allowing the other to ride him. The tanuki build up a slow rhythm, the pain easily off a little. The kitsune thrust up to meet Gaara half way, forcing the Kazekage's prostate to be struck head on. "Naru~ again please?" the neko asked shyly. The blond nodded, gripped the sharp hips and guided the paler teen with more power and force. The uke cried out as his sweet spot was abused; his head throw back in pleasure. Needing more, Naruto flawlessly flipped their positions, putting Gaara on bottom, and placed the ghostly pale legs over his large shoulders. At this angle he was able to go deeper with each thrust. "Harder ..." the soft pant escaped from the Ichibi containers lips. Naruto complied, pounding into the lithe body, hitting the prostate with unnatural accuracy, forcing the smaller to become lost in the endless bliss. A tanned hand grabbed hold of the neglected member, pumping it in time with his erratic thrusts. "Fas...ster Naru ..." the red head begged. The kyuubi host tapped into the demon chakra, taking a small amount, just to go a bit faster. "_**Take as much as you need kit**_," it purred. Naruto pounded into his lover faster, bending down to capture the others lips in a short smouldering kiss, quietening a few of the loud moans that escaped those soft lips. The tight coil became too hot and unbearable for either to take. "NARUTO!" Gaara screamed loudly, exploding all over his stomach and chest. The tanuki's muscles clamped down on the blonds shaft and after few more thrusts Naruto came as well, biting the juncture between the red heads neck and shoulder, drawing blood and marking him as his mate. He pulled out before collapsing next to his lover. The others breathing was laboured and loud. A small smirk formed on the whiskered teens face as he scooted closer and licked off the white, sticky substance that coated the tanuki's chest and stomach. "Naru," he blushed

"Yes?"

"I ..." he paused for a second, embarrassment wracking his brain, "I love you," he squeaked.

"And I love you too," came the reply. The neko yawned as his eyelids became heavy and sleep began to consume him. "Sleep tight," Naruto pulled the duvet off the floor and covered their naked bodies. Gaara curled into the blonds waiting arms, both of them sleeping peacefully for the remainder of the night

The next morning Gaara woke up, completely back to normal, but a few eyebrows were raised as he limped around in a turtleneck jumped so nobody could see his neck. However the people turned away when they saw the possessive look on Naruto's face, as he helped his lover limp around Suna.

(A/N SeidooReiki drew some pictures to this fan fic, you can see them here

Lineart: .com/art/Line-art-NaruxGaaKitty-163128501(--- brilliant)

Coloured: .com/art/Naruto-x-Gaara-Kitty-163221680 (--- amazing)

My version:.com/art/NaruGaa-Neko-Jutsu-160228692 (------- meh TT_TT its bad)


End file.
